A Mad Spirit of Hell
''A Mad Spirit of Hell ''is the eighth case of Elrolstown. Elrolstown is a series created by Zachary Riley. Elrolstown is set in 60s England. This case is set in Green Gardens. Plot The player, Harper, and Oliver all go to the hospital where they find the dead body of Chembia Lankuy, who was burning. An arrow was found in her neck. Veronica said that she found traces of cactus on her neck and arrow as well. This meant the killer ate cactus, since Chembia never ate cactus at the time of her murder. They also found shoe tracks and a coat. Dr. Maunt was questioned about seeing the body. Maunt said he was eating gruel at when he saw the body. He was shocked and called the police right after. The shoe tracks came from running shoes. Since Chembia was not wearing running shoes, Oliver deduced that the killer must have worn running shoes. The coat belonged to sailor Nomico Warner. Nomico was a sailor who said that for years, Chembia helped any passengers who were feeling sick on the ship. Nomico said that Chembia spent her most of her time at her apartment. There, the player found a gift saying “For Chembia” The gift has from Phalasa Empor, and it was a thank-you letter. Phalasa said that Chembia was nice and always cares for her and the other patients. When Harper recapped the events in the hospital, a man with a metal hand came up and said that Chembia deserved to die, for what she did to his hand! Splantino Aramobao said that Chembia accidentally cut off his hand years ago. He said that she was a lumberjack, and she accidentally cut his hand off with a chainsaw when he tried to help her. Splantino said that Chembia said that she went to go to dinner at Tenderfish, a seafood restaurant, before her murder. After hearing this, the player investigated and found dirty dishes, a security camera, and a painting. The painting was made by Chembia, and someone wrote “BEAUTIFUL artpiece! I’m tellin’ you, you are the next Da Vinci”. This was written by artist Danny Liu. Danny said that the Chembia had a talent for painting that she never knew. When Danny saw what Chembia could do, Danny was shocked and instantly liked her artwork. Danny said that it was a shame that Chembia was dead. The security camera showed Phalasa arguing with Chembia, threatening to kill Chembia “like Simon and Liahza” Phalasa said that Chembia brought up the murder of her parents, Simon and Liahza Empor, accidentally. A weird piece of wood was found in the pile of dirty dishes. When analyzed by Oliver, Oliver confirmed that the wood had been in contact with the killer, as there were running shoe prints and traces of cactus on it. The shoe prints on the wood were compared to the shoe prints in the crime scene. The prints were identical. What was interesting was a word on the wood. It said, ”Avery Smithsoplo”. A. Smith is a maker of canoeing equipment. Harper suggested that the wood must’ve came from an oar. One thing was clear, though. The killer must like canoeing. The player then decided to search Chembia’s room again, where they found a message in a bottle and a fake eye. The fake eye belonged to Nomico Warner, who lost his eye during an attack by another sailor. Nomico admitted that Chembia wanted to examine at the eye, so he sent it to her. The message inside the bottle said “Look, Chembia-I want to talk. It is urgent.” Jerry shocked Harper and the player by saying that Chembia used to have a sister, who died at the age of 6. Jerry said that he thought this was a evil spirit‘s doing. After recapping the events, Chief Karlos called, saying that Charlie Tasini has something to say about the crime! Charlie said that he found something weird about the murder. Chembia’s father and mother were killed when Chembia was little, both by being shot in the neck with a crossbow. Then, Chembia’s sister was also killed by a crossbow. Harper, Oliver, and the player found this kind of suspicious, so they searched the restaurant again. There, they found a four-leaf clover neck chain and an angry letter. The angry letter was sent from Danny Liu, telling Chembia that she stole his painting. Danny said that he would usually close his eyes and think of what he would paint before painting. One day, during one of her classes, when he was thinking about what he was going to paint, she pretended like she was thinking of her painting too, and then grabbed a painting, and stuffed it into her bag. She then claimed that she made it herself. The four leaf clover belonged to Splanitino, who got angry once Chembia said she didn’t believe in superstition. The player them went back to the crime scene to look for the final clues. They found a shoelace and a crossbow. The shoelace came from a running shoe, and had weird fibers stuck to them. The fibers were matched up and they resembled a pattern. The pattern was stripes, so the killer must have been wearing stripes. The crossbow was confirmed to be the murder weapon, but Veronica could see a little screw on it that stood out, which belonged to glasses. That confirmed that the killer wore glasses. Oliver, Harper and the player then arrested Nomico Warner for the murder of Chembia. Nomico denied the accusations at first but then admitted. Harper realized something about Nomico seemed off. She asked what was wrong, and then she watched in horror as Nomico laughed and said that he killed the entire family. One by one, he shot them with a crossbow, and buried their dead bodies. Nomico said that he saw greed in each and every one of them, and decided to get rid of all of them. Judge Gaubs sentenced Nomico to life in prison with no chance of parole. After the trial, Harper, Oliver, and the player convinced Mayor Tiosori to not tear down the museum, who said he would announce the news to everyone later. The team then checked up on Phalasa, who was missing her wristband. They found the wristband, under a stack of laundry, and gave it back. Also, Oliver showed Danny a picture he made, which Danny liked. They then went to the speech, which the Mayor was announcing the news. However, when the speech almost ended, Harper caught someone aiming a rifle at Chief Karlos' head! Someone screaming, alerting the security guard. The man with the rifle ran away, with the security guard chasing after him. However, he was too fast. This caused chaos, which the Mayor of Elrolstown pleaded for them to stay calm. Summary Victim: Chembia Lankuy (found dead in a hospital room, an arrow in the back of her neck) Weapon: Crossbow Killer: Nomico Warner Suspects Dr. Jerry Maunt (Doctor) Age: 21 Weight: 125 lbs Height: 6’0 Eyes: Green Blood Type: B+ (This suspect eats cactus) (This suspect wears running shoes) (This suspect goes canoeing) (This suspect wears stripes) Nomico Warner (Sailor) Age: 36 Weight: 163 lbs Height: 5’8 Eyes: Green Blood Type: A+ (This suspect eats cactus) (This suspect wears running shoes) (This suspect goes canoeing) (This suspect wears glasses) (This suspect wears stripes) Phalasa Empor (Patient) Age: 38 Weight: 133 lbs Height: 5’6 Eyes: Brown Blood Type: A+ (This suspect eats cactus) (This suspect wears running shoes) (This suspect wears glasses) Splanitino Aramobao (Souvenir Shop Owner) Age: 68 Weight: 163 lbs Height: 5’9 Eyes: Green Blood Types: O- (This suspect likes canoeing) Danny Liu (Artist) Age: 38 Weight: 149 lbs Height: 5’7 Eyes: Brown Blood Type: AB- (This suspect eats cactus) (This suspect wears running shoes) (This suspect likes canoeing) (This suspect wears glasses) Quasi-suspects Mayor Edward Tiosori (Mayor) Age: 41 Weight: 193 lbs Height: 5'4 Eyes: Blue Blood Type: AB+ Killer’s Profile * * The Killer eats cactus. * The Killer wears running shoes. * The Killer likes canoeing. * The Killer wears glasses. * The Killer wears stripes. Crime Scenes Hospital Room-Desk-Hospital Room Bonus (Puzzle) Victim’s Apartment-Victim’s Bed-Victim’s Apartment Bonus (Timed) Tenderfish Seafood-Tables-Tenderfish Seafood Bonus (Differences)